boombeachfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Historique des versions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Historique des versions de Boom Beach Cette page est un historique des versions de Boom Beach. Elle incluera bientôt toutes les mises à jours qui ont étés faites au jeu. 'Version 40.71' (Décembre 2019) *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Quartier Général niveau 23 **Saison 5 de cuirassé **Nouvelle troupe de cuirassé (hélicoptère et hélicoptère blindé) **Bombardier disponible dans la base principale **Changement du nom de la force spéciale grâce à des gemmes **Renouvellement automatique des abonnements supprimé **Améliorations et résolution de bugs divers 'Version 39.73' (Octobre 2019) *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Saison 4 du cuirassé **Nouvelle troupe du cuirassé : le traqueur **Trophée de classement de cuirassé **Nouveauté : la clé de l'amiral. elle supprime tous les critères de niveau de QG dans l'arbre des technologies de la saison de cuirassé **Conversion d'éclats **Plus de 1 000 bases de jeu d'imitation **Un onglet Vidéos pour mettre en lumière les BoomTubers ! **Barre de santé plus grandes pour les héros **Identifiant de force spéciale plus facile à partager **Résolutions de bugs et autres améliorations 'Version 38.93' (Juillet 2019) *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Saison 3 de Warships **Nouvelle troupe de cuirassé , le bombardier **Nouveau trophée de cuirassé **Récompense de fin de saison **Affichage du statut de combat de vos adversaires **Temps de formation des troupes de cuirassé réduit de moitié **Mise à jour Supercell ID **Résolutions de bugs et améliorations diverses 'Version 37.66' (Avril 2019) *'Warsips ! Notre plus grosse mise à jour arrive' **Les combats Jc J en temps réel débarquent dans Boom Beach ! **Déclarer la guerre au monde entier pour classer votre cuirassé parmi les meilleurs **Construisez votre cuirassé grâce à l'arbre des technologies **Montez dans les rangs pour gagner des récompenses épiques **Changez votre nom avec des diamants **Gagnez de nouveaux trophées légendaires de méga crabe **Résolutions de bugs et améliorations diverses 'Version 35.89' (Décembre 2018) *'NOUVEAUTES' **Nouvelle opération : Duplexity ! L'opération de force spéciale la plus difficile à ce jour **Nouveaux niveaux de héros : le sergent Brick et le Dr Kavan ont des nouveaux niveaux d'amélioration ! **Corrections et améliorations diverses 'Version 34.147' (2018) *'LE MEGA CRABE EST DE RETOUR !' **Le terrible crustacé mécanique du Dr T fait son grand retour avec un nouveau défi à relever chaque mois pour les joueurs. Gagnez des récompenses exclusives et hissez-vous au sommet du classement en combattant l'affreux méga crabe ! **Retrouvez 5 nouveaux prototypes de défense dans votre labo d'armes **Treize nouveaux bonus ont été ajoutés aux régions tribales 'Version 25.148' (14 Mars 2016) *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Quartier Général niveau 22 **L'arsenal niveau 22 apporte de nouvelles améliorations pour les troupes et les compétences **Le bâtiment Stockage des statues permet de stocker les statues nouvellement construites avant d'être placés sur la base. Faites attention! Vous ne pouvez pas stocker les statues une fois qu'elles ont été placées. **Passez au rang supérieur ! Gagnez des points de victoire pour obtenir de meilleures récompenses quotidiennes **Gagnez des points de victoire et recevez un coffre de matériel chaque jour ! *'AM'É'LIORATIONS' **L'événement de Gearheart autorise désormais 5 attaques au lieu de 3 **L'événement de Hammerman rapporte désormais des renseignements **Bref délai avant la fin d'une bataille pour les capacités de la canonnière non utilisées **L'expérience nécessaire pour le Quartier Général a été réajustée **Des notes peuvent être laissées sur les bases des joueurs **Les plans de base peuvent maintenant avoir un nom **Les rediffusions peuvent être mises en pause et être regardées à une vitesse d'1/2 **Resource collection icons are now only shown when the building or boat is at 10% capacity **Amélioration de la recherche de forces spéciales **Modification du tchat: messages épinglés et sens inversé **NOMBREUSES nouveautés et améliorations du graphisme ! *'FIXES' **Erreur des notes des bases d'opération **Fixed rare issue where exploding Scorcher would destroy a headquarters without ending the battle **Overlapping graphics for defenses **Event dialogues **NOMBREUSES corrections de bugs ! 'Version 24.170' (19 Décembre 2015) *10 new Power Base layouts *Operation participation % won't include successful operations, if you didn't attack *Sabotage can now target Shield Generators and Damage Amplifiers *Several graphical updates for Vault levels *Dr. Terror is now called Dr. T (while Boom Beach is set in a fantasy world, we have changed the character's name to Dr. T given recent real-world events) *Lots of bug fixes! *''The information needed to launch the Mega Crab event on January 15th was added.'' 'Version 23.140.1' (21 Octobre 2015) *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Nouvelles améliorations de bâtiments pour les Quartiers généraux de niveau 21 **Nouvelles améliorations de troupes et de capacités de la canonnière pour les Arsenaux de niveau 21 **Boostez la durabilité de votre Q.G. avec un nouveau prototype d'arme défensive: le Générateur de bouclier **Immobilisez les troupes ennemies avec une nouvelle mine: l’Électromine *'POUR LES FORCES SPÉCIALES' **Partage des responsabilité de commandement avec les chefs adjoints **Nouveau plan de base énergétique avec prototypes d'armes défensives **Visibilité améliorée de la participation aux attaques pendant les opérations *'AMÉLIORATIONS' **L’événement Hammerman en chasse a fait peau neuve et comporte désormais sept étapes **Faites embarquer plus de troupes dans vos barges de débarquements sur l'écran de la carte **Quelques nouveaux graphismes et améliorations graphiques **Pleins de résolutions de bugs 'Version 22.59.1' (24 Juin 2015) *'NEW STUFF' **Save multiple base layouts (unlocks at HQ 13) **Share attack and defense replays with your Task Force **50 NPC levels **Starfish *'IMPROVEMENTS' **LOTS of new building upgrade level graphics! **LOTS of bug fixes! (check out the main ones here) **Critters no longer follow Flares, receive Medic/Medkit healing or statue bonuses **Added player #tags (tap here for more info) **Better boss banter **Gearheart event has more reward thresholds, starting at 2 Gears *'BALANCE CHANGES' **Gearheart event resource rewards increased **Hammerman on the hunt event rewards increased at the higher VP ranges **Dr. Terror difficulty increased, with stage 7 being as challenging as stage 20 used to be (we made a mistake when setting the stage 2-7 difficulty curve, so this balance change makes Dr. Terror as tough as he's supposed to be) **Critters' damage and health increased slightly **Power Core health increased to 200k (from 160k) **Some Power Base layouts have been tweaked **Turtle and crab population reduced 'Version 21.147.1' (5 Mai 2015) *'ÉVÉNEMENTS' **Une nouvelle ennemie arrive : le colonel Gearheart ! Détruisez ses usines de guerre pour obtenir des pièces de prototype. **C'est au tour d'Hammerman de vous attaquer... **Il y aura désormais des évènements tous les jours ! *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Labo de prototypes d'armes. **Prototypes défensifs expérimentaux et instables à assembler. **Une nouvelle capacité de la canonnière pour distraire et détruire : les bestioles. **Deux nouvelles opérations super difficiles. *'AMÉLIORATIONS' **Visionnez vos attaques via votre journal des activités amélioré. **Réorganisez votre base plus facilement en intervertissant la position de vos bâtiments. **Faites glisser les barges de débarquements pour en changer l'ordre. **Consultez les stats des opérations de votre force spéciale. **L'arabe fait désormais partie des langues prises en charge. 'Version 20.45.1' (5 Février 2015) *'NOUVELLE TROUPE' **Le Carboniseur est un blindé énorme, dont la courte portée se double d’un manque flagrant de concentration. Son déploiement est coûteux en énergie et il explose une fois détruit, endommageant tout sur son passage. – L’unité est disponible au niveau 18 de l’arsenal. *'NOUVEAUTÉS' **Système de notes pour les bases des Forces Spéciales. Écrivez sur chaque base un petit texte et enregistrez-le ! **Informations disponibles sur les statues de vos assaillants. **Nouvelles bases d’opération (de Forces Spéciales). **Apparition de villageoises et d’animaux sur votre base. **Nouveau design de la canonnière. **Nouveau design des lances-flammes et des mortiers. **Nouveaux effets visuels lors de l’explosion des supers mines. **Tapez sur votre zone de plongée pendant que le sous-marin est à l’eau pour des informations sur le lot rapporté. *'AMÉLIORATIONS' **Le grenadier lance plus vite et plus loin. **Les boosts de statues se mettront en pause pendant les maintenances du jeu. **La super poudre sur vos statues de glace aura de l’effet pendant 10 heures. **Les canons, super canons et super mines ne feront plus de double dégâts sur les tanks, mais plus de dégâts (en général) à toutes les troupes. **Les tanks feront plus de dégâts et seront plus rapides à créer, mais auront moins de vie. **Le coût en renseignements des opérations de Forces spéciales sera calculé sur la taille de votre base de Forces Spéciales. **Le prix des sabotage est réduit (3 intels + 2 de plus à chaque sabotage). **Le déplacement des unités est plus logique. **La zone de tir de la canonnière est désormais précise au pixel près. **Lors d’une recommandation de Forces Spéciales (si vous n’en avez pas), il vous sera expliqué pourquoi elle vous est recommandée. *'CHANGEMENTS' *Le matchmaking des joueurs à plus de 600 médailles a changé. *Nouveau bonus de récompense lors de l’attaque de gros joueurs (beaucoup de médailles). **Les heures du Docteur Terreur ont changé. **Si vous quittez une Force Spéciale pendant une opération, vous ne recevrez pas les récompenses, même si vous revenez avant la fin de l’opération. **Les officiers des Forces Spéciales peuvent exclure un membre chaque 20 minutes. **Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre 10 Forces Spéciales par jour. **Amélioration des couleurs des barges de débarquement. Mise à jour du 14 Octobre 2014 Mise à jour de Mai 2014 Mise à jour du ?? ?? 201? Mise à jour du ?? ?? 201? Mise à jour du 1 mai 2015 Création du jeu Catégorie:MIse a jour